A New World
by ColdAndDistant
Summary: Sakura Haruno is an average girl just like you and me. But is she really that normal, or is there a secret world she belongs in? One certain person can brings her back, but will she stay for love or will she leave broken hearted? progressive ItaSaku tame
1. Chapter 1

This is completely diffrent from what you think... If I know what your thinking of.

**Slight intro**

Sakura Haruno was an average girl, nothing special just the same as you or me, an eighth grader in middle school. She had long pink hair and bright emerald eyes. Yes she was different than others,but only in small ways. Her hair color was strange she never understood why though. She was average, okay she was really short, she had a flat chest, too skinny for any curves and a huge forehead. She was perfectly fine with it though she grew up used to all the nasty comments and teasing. Sakura was fine Her parents were ordinary parents, but she rarely saw them anyways they was always on business tripswere akways on business trips

Okay I can do this I can do this. It's my first day in the eighth grade. Kyaa I'm so excited. Okay backpack, binder all that other stuff.

I got on the bus my parents are to, busy to take me to school. Jeez It's only a 5-minute drive!!!They never have time for me I see them like once a month.

**At school**

"Hey Kimiko-Chan" I called out to my best friend.

(I have some made up people at this school)

" Sakura!!!" Kimiko screamed I delight. " omg the summer was so long wasn't it I haven't seen you in months. I have to catch up on you and Kazune-kun"

"Kimiko-chan It's only a small crush besides I've had it since 6th grade its not such a big deal."

"Oh but I have a feeling something bigs going to happen between you two this year"

"Oh snap, here comes Misku" I complained. Misku is just some guy we keeps hitting on me. Doesn't he have 5 girl friends all ready I moaned inside.

**Yeah but you have to admit he's cute (inner)**

"I guess but he's kinda creepy too creepy ." I said

"Huh what did you say" Kimiko

Oops snap. "Uhhhh hu hu nothing" I said a little quickly. I need to stop talking aloud with you inner.

**"You think?!, You can just talk to me in your head."Inner**

"Sorry"

**"Yeah I've been with you ever since 3rd grade and you still don't know how to talk to me!" inner**

"Hey Sakura, you open for tonight" Misku said out of no where, breaking my thoughts.

"Go away" I retorted.

"Aww I'm hurt Sakura-chhhaaaaaaaaann".

"Mitsku-kun, who's that freaky pink haired girl", said some random girl

"It's just Sakura, come on Karin lets go" Mitsuki said.

"**Slut if you had let me take care of her she'd be in Jupiter by now" inner**

(Ignoring inner)

"Was that Karin, Mitsuki's 6th girlfriend" I asked Kimiko.

"Yep total slut" Kimiko replied.

I'm skipping the classes' there just regular periods.

At home

Finally I'm home. I guess I'll have to make dinner a lone at always. I did homework, everyone hates homework. Watched TV and headed upstairs for bed. In bed she saw a tint of black and red in the distance outside her window. It seemed to come closer, but before she could take a closer look she was already asleep

**So how was it? Please don't be too hard it was my first chapter/story. I know nothing really happened, but it was just to get the setting clear. And if anyone knows how to get things to get bolded and slanted plus stay bolded and slanted please tell me this is the only line I managed to do it and I have no idea how I did it. wait never mind I just found out.**

**-ColdAndDistant**


	2. Chapter 2 dreams and itachi

Okay I forgot the disclaimer last time. So here it is

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

_Flash_

_Blood I see blood_

Flash

_I see blood on me… on my hands_

_Flash_

_What's wrong with me?_

_Flash_

_There's dead bodies._

_Flash_

_There's a older boy… with red eyes_

_Flash_

"_Sakura Run" he yells "get away from here. Stop killing!!!_

_Flash_

_I scream a knife flew in the air. More people drop dead_

_Flash_

_Who threw it? Who threw it?_

_Flash_

_Kill… Kil. __**Kill**_

Flash

I threw it

_Flash_

"_Run Sakura get out of here" yelled the boy._

Ahhhh I gasped. Where am I.

**"_Are you that dumb it was a dream"Inner_**

_It was? It was only a dream just a dream _

_"**We've been having that dream for a long time, did you see that man with the red eyes? Weird."**_

_Yeah sure weird. The dream seems so real though. _

**Oh grow up**

_Fine it's morning. We should head to school. _

" **Okay I got it."**

_Yeah stay quite I can't have you distracting me all the time. _

At school

At break I'm skipping morning

"Hey Sakura" Misku called. He grabbed me. "Haven't seen you for a whole day"

"Kyaa get of me!!!" I hit him with my purse not too hard, but hard enough to make him let go.

**"Ahh somethings watching us!!! I know it did. It glowed red" Inner**

_It was probably nothing._

Misku went away

"Don't let Misku push you around Sakura" Kimiko said.

"Yeah okay, well I have to go to my locker" I said.

At the locker

"Hello Sakura-Chan I haven't seen you in such a long time" said a voice

" Misuki didn't you get the message go aw….." . There in front of me was the same guy in my dreams.

**" Omg that's the same guy in our dreams**"

_am I dreaming_

"Who are you" I asked

"Itachi Uchiha"

Then all I saw was blackness

Yeah second Chapter done. I'm so happy so how was it? I know its kinda confusing. But the beginning is supposed to be. Any ways you see there's a bluish purplish button down at the left corner why don't you press it I'd appreciate it.

**Also I'd like to give my thanks to my only real reviewer**

**BOOMchikaBOOM**

**I'll only keep writing if I have at least 5 reviews I guess I'll accept flames.b**


	3. 3 Mangekyo, A pear and some flash backs

Hey!!! I'm back on to the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did then Itachi would come back to life.

_Flash_

_Blood I see blood on my hands_

Flash Knife there's a kunai knife in my hand

_Flash _

_More people die._

_Flash _

_Didn't this already happen?_

_Flash_

"_Sakura stay here, stay hidden" Itachi._

_Flash_

"_Itachi? Isn't that Itachi?_

_Flash_

"_Why oni-san, Why" cried a little boy_

_Flash_

"_To test my capacity"_

_Flash _

**Sakura, Sakura wake up, Inner**

_What?_

**You're dreaming again.**

"_I am? Oh okay. Where am I?"_

"**A cave."**

**"**_Geez that's a lot of help."_

_"I guess like inner said I'm in a cave. There's a small fire in front of me. Why's the ground so soft."_

"**Maybe you were to dimwitted to realize we're on a some cloth."**

I looked down and saw inner was right. Under me was a soft black cloak decorated with red clouds on it. It was what Itachi is was wearing. Was he worried about me?

"**Hm where is Itachi anyways? "**

**"**_How the heck should I know and was I talking to you?"_

**Aww your no fun. Hey do you have food I'm hungry.**

" Here, eat" Said Itachi, he handed over a pear.

"_He came out of now where. I could of sworn we were alone."_

"**Creepy"**

I took the pear and started eating. But he looked at me like with a blank, but surprisingly easy for me to read expression.

"So foolish" He said. "To take food from a stranger"

What the hell was he talking about it's not like he poisoned it or anything.

"In this world you have to be more cautious Sakura" Itachi told me

"What the hell are you talking about!!" I retorted.

"Your not at your home anymore your in a new world, the laws of physics in your world doesn't matter anymore. We have what you would call magic but with chakra. We are ninja's we kill or be killed and you are one of us" spoke Itachi with no emotion what so ever. (I think I made him talk to much, Oh well)

"_WTF o_O"_

**"What's he talking about this better not be Misuki's pranks again"**

"You're joking. I'd be really annoyed if your just some guy paid by Misuki" I nearly yelled at him, luckily I'm a calm person, most of the time.

"Hn, you'll see soon enough" He said, then his eyes turned red with spirals and I blanked out into a black and white world.

_"Where am I?"_

**"You know I think Itachi was telling the truth"**

_"That didn't answer my question "_

"**Well Itachi said in this world they had some kind of power to do with chakra or something. Maybe he has us in this chakra thingy."**

_"Okay…"_

"Sakura welcome to the world of Mankekyo Sharingan" Itachi said breaking me out of my thoughts. "I see inner is still with you. Hmm. I'm going to show you some of your past"

Fl_ash back time_

_"Itachi-kun I'm back" an 8-year-old Sakura yelled._

_"Sakura-Chan!! How was your mission." Itachi said.(letssay he's 13) _

_"It was boring, all we did was a B ranked mission, Itachi when you were 8 you already had the sharingan when will I get it, I'll go on harder missions if I get it"_

_"Sakura-chan your already growing to fast for my liking don't rush it" _

_"My Father wants me to become like you. Father says I can do great things for the Uchiha clan when I get older, but I heard him call me a disgrace behind my back. I need to get stronger to show him I'm not a disgrace."_

_"I see"_

_Switch Scenes_

_"Sasuke-kun my mom wants to invite you and Itachi for dinner tonight" Sakura said._

**"Hey isn't that the little boy in out dreams?"**

_"shut up inner I'm trying to watch"_

_"Really, I'll tell my father" said Sasuke. _

_Sakura waited outside, but heard someone yell. "Sasuke, Itachi I forbid you to see that girl she's a disgrace to the Uchiha clan."_

_"Sakura got hurt, angry and depressed at the same time, but mostly angry. How dare he yell at Sasuke and Itachi like that she thought. Her eyes turned bright red. She noticed and in delight forgot about whatever it was that made her angry in the first place_

Switch Scenes again

"_Itachi guess what I got my sharingan now father's going to be so proud" Sakura screamed in delight. But instead of being happy for her like she hoped he would Itachi slapped her on the cheek. With hurt and shocked eyes she looked back at Itachi. "why? Why doesn't anyone want me. Everyone hates me." And she ran off._

_"No wait Sakura I didn't mean it" yelled Itachi._

Switch scenes once more

Sakura was sitting in front of a cherry blossom tree. Then Itachi came running up to her.

"Sakura I'm sorry, but don't tell anyone you've got the sharingan okay, your in danger if you do."

"Okay I forgive you Itachi, but if I make you mad ever again please don't hit me"

"Deal"

"Itachi I'm an Uchiha right?"

"Yes"

"Then why do people call me a Haruno?"

"Your mother is a Haruno"

"Oh okay"

"But Itachi why does everyone hate me? It can't be just because I'm a mix."

"Sakura maybe you should know—

End or Flash back

"**Well what's wrong with us?"**

"Itachi why did you stop" I asked

"I went too far... Sakura you're an Uchiha with Sharingan powers. Don't bother looking for your family their dead and you should know all the techniques you've known before. That's all you need to know for now."

After those words Sakura was transported back into the real world, well the ninja world anyways. Itachi was gone, but Sakura was left sitting there more confused than before.

**Did you like it I made it longer?? Nobody probably understands any of this. Sigh. Oh well you'll understand in later chapters. For those of you who didn't catch on when Sakura's words are ****_slanted_ ****then she's either, dreaming, having a flash back, thinking, or talking to inner. Sakura was an Uchiha when she was little. Yes I know she's only eight back then and a B ranked mission is a high level mission, but she's an Uchiha and its part of the story. Also please review. If you guys can come up with any theories I'd be happy to hear them. **


	4. Chapter 4 Konoha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Ahhhh I feel so guilty I haven't been uploading that might be due to my laziness or the fact that my computer had a virus that I'm supposed to fix all by myself for the first time. I got threw it, but I don't think my computer well ever be the same again. Anyways to make it up to anyone who reads my stories I've tried made a longer chapter. Okay on with the story**

Okay... I've just been taken to this weird world where they have magical powers with chakra. I've been left in a cave by Itachi. Oh joy!!! Hey look he left me a note.

Sakura

_Feel free to look around, but don't reveal your identity or _

_tell anyone you're associated with me_

-Itachi

_I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to look around._

**All right lets go explore the unknown!!!!**

I stepped out of the cave and checked my surroundings. It was a bright sunny day. The air was fresh and clean unlike the polluted air back at home. There were lots of tree's filled with wild sky was clear blue with puffy cotton ball clouds.. I've always loved nature this was great. In the distance I saw what looked like a city. It had a big sign that red Konoha.

**Lets check it out. We might get more answers there than Itachi.**

I got there quickly by molding this thing called chakra into my feet and took of to Konoha. I noticed how I jumped on the branches with ease. When I was still at home I would always trip over my own feet. _Why am I so skilled now?_

**I don't know we'll ask Itachi later.**

I was way faster than I was ever before even without using chakra. _What was going on._ Then I realized my legs were longer.

**That's weird, probably just our imagination. Onward to Konoha!!!**

**At Konoha **

_Wow. This place looks like it came out of some ancient Japanese storybook. There isn't any technology or anything and the, people are wearing sandals and kimonos and some people are dressed in ninja attire. _I told inner

Someone rudely interrupted my thoughts. "Hey I'm Uzamaki Naruto. You don't look like your from around here what's your name?" said a loud blond boy. I looked at him and noticed he was wearing an orange jumpsuite _that really attracts attention_

**No duh, look at his face he has whiskers, he looks so cute!!**

_Yeah sure... look he has a forhead protector, it has a weird spiral sumbol on it. _

**Your kinda dim witted Sakura everyone's wearing them here except us. **

_Oh I just noticed_

**Hey are you going to respond to Naruto?**

_Oh yeah._

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was about to leave, thinking that the pretty pink haired girl didn't like him. That she was the same as all the other girls, but didn't when the girl started to talk

"Hi Naruto, I'm S-S-Sak, yeah, Sak" She smiled.

_She smiled at me_ _she actually smiled at me _he thought.

"Do you want to be friends Sak-chan"

"Uh sure"

**Sakura's Pov**

Next thing I knew after I said the few words, Naruto jumped on me and hugged me. The next minute he started on a tour of Konoha. He showed me everything and told me everything he kne about how great its like being a ninja, the techniques they had and how he was going to become the next Hokage one day.

We went to a flower shop, where a girl named Ino lived, and then we headed of to the Hokage mountains. Naruto told me how he was going to be on those mountains one day. Then we headed of to Naruto's house. He lived all by himself.

"Where's your parents" I asked.

"There gone" he hesitated, "you know being a ninja is pretty dangerous." The blonde boy said.

"Oh okay" I answered. _I shouldn't of asked that, but I can tell he's not being honest._

**I'm perfectly fine with you asking these questions I want to know more.**

_I'm just going to ignore you._

"Come on Sak, I'm going to go show you the Uchiha compound it's where my rival Sasuke-teme is. I need to tell him I have the prettiest girl ever as a friend.

"Pretty I'm not pretty" I said.

"Sak-chan have you seen yourself your beautiful"

Naruto pulled out a giant mirror out of his closet and put it right in front of me.

sweat drop

"Naruto that's not neces..." I stopped mid sentence. In front of me was a tall girl with bright bubblegum hair. Just like me, but it couldn't be me. The girl in front of me was tall, and pretty, and she had all the right curves, and no giant forehead, and, and, and… she was beautiful. She had bright brilliant emerald eyes, the perfect set of lips and I could of sworn my breasts were way smaller than hers.

"See Sak you're really pretty" Naruto said

_Is that really me?_

**Apparently we have to ask Itachi about it later, but if you haven't noticed Naruto said we were going to visit **_**Sasuke!!!!**_** Isn't he that person Itachi showed you?"**

_Oh shit your right. _

"Come on Sak-chan we're going to Sasuke-teme's place." Naruto whined.

"Coming"

At the Uchiha compound

_This is the same place as our dreams and the same place Itachi showed us._

_**Freaky**_

_I'm going to hide in the shadows to see whats going on._

"Sasuke-teme !!!!!!" Naruto shouted.

"What dobe" said a boy who appeared out of thin air. He looked like a minature version of Itachi. Itachi's brother I thought. Sasuke had spiky hair at the back which I thought looked like a chicken butt. He wore a blue shirt, a head band the same as Naruto's, tan pants and a puch to carry weapons like Naruto.

"I've got a friend and she's waaaay prettier than any of your fan girls!"

"So?"

"Don't you want to meet her"

"No"

"How rude" I shouted. "Your almost as bad as Ita-…" I shouted.

**Baka your going to blow our cover**

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke looked up there in front of him was a pink hair girl. She reminded him of someone. _She looks just like my cousin. NO!!! it can't be her she was killed by Itachi just like everyone else. It must just be wishful thinking. But what was she talking about? Sasuke thought._

**Sakura's POV**

"I'm almost as bad as who?" Sasuke said.

**Crap, say Itan make it up. Inner**

"Oh umm, my cousin Itan he's always annoying and obnoxious ." I tried to cover up my mistake.

**Sasuke's POV**

_It's so obvious she's lying, but she is really pretty, _Sasuke thought, _maybe I should get to know her a little. _

"Jealous Sasuke- teme" Naruto taunted.

I smirked, "Why would I be jealous? Whatever you have I can have too."

"What makes you think that? She already said you were annoying. Right Sak-chan? Hey where did Sak-chan go?" Naruto asked.

"She probably got pissed at you yelling all the time dobe" Sasuke said, but he thought, what Naruto said was true Sak didn't like him.

**Sakura's POV**

**Was it really nice to just leave them?**

_If there just going to biker they can do it alone besides I want to look around at my old home. _

The building was huge. I was led to a room by pure instinct. I went in and saw a small bedroom much smaller than the other rooms I'd seen. It looked really simple. On a desk was a picture frame. My eyes widened as I recognized a younger version of myself with two adults. I was 6 years old with a toothy smile in my face. There was a women next to me who had pink hair and green eyes and was smiling at me. The other adult was a man. He had black hair and black eyes, but he didn't smile like the woman he looked emotionless.  
_Those must be my real parents._

**If those are our parents, then who were the people in our old home? Inner**

_We'll put it on the list of questions to ask Itachi. _

**_This is our old room isn't it?_**

_Yes_

A Flashback came out of no where

_"Sakura I know this room is small, but the others think it's best if you live in this room" Sakura's mom said._

_"Yes mom"_

_Sakura walked out and Sasuke was standing out the door. _

_"Sakura-chan I heard my father say you should be put in the small room, because your a disgrace." Sasuke said cautiously, "do you know why all the adults hate you"_

_Sakura smiled" no, but I'm happy people like you and Itachi are my friends."_

_"Oh okay" Sasuke said. _

_"I'll see you tomorow Sasuke-teme"_

_"Don't call me teme!!!"_

_"But it's so cute when you get annoyed when I say it"_

"Sak-chan!!!! Where are you!!!??" Yelled Naruto.

"Over here" I called back after I snapped out of my trance

Sasuke poofed in the room as so did Naruto.

"Hey guys I'm sorry I left you, but I wanted to explore." I apologized.

"It's okay Sak-chan, but we have to go now" Naruto said.

"Bye Sasuke-teme " I called and we ran out.

"Hey you called him teme" Naruto said with glee.

"It must of rubbed off of me from you" I lied. I think it was a forced habit.

Sasuke stayed emotionless, but stared at the picture Sak was looking at, the picture of his dead cousin. "What is she hiding?" He thought.

_It's getting dark and I'm pretty sure Itachi won't want me out too long_. "Naruto I'm sorry I have to go, but I'll be back soon, okay?" I told Naruto.

**Why do you always listen to Itachi, Naruto is way better company, why don't you stay here and live with Naruto?**

_Because Itachi knows __**all**__ the anwers _

"Awwww, Okay Sak-chan, but promise to come back." He said.

"Deal"

I ran out the gates back to the cave.

**Naruto's POV**

"Sak-chan is the first girl who doesn't hate me" Naruto whispered with a grin.

**So how was it? Wait did Fan fiction discontinue reviewing. It was the best part for a writer. Fan fiction is changing to many things!!!! Pouts. **


	5. Chapter 5 Stars and Nightmares

**Okay next chapter sorry for not updating for awhile I'm getting lazy I just got over the flu this weekend too. Also I'm busy on Sundays and Monday's so I'm not updating on those days. Other people take a lot longer to update. I'm not sure if this chapter is going to be as good, I'm still a little sick. Well I'm going to update now.**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, the usual **

**Getting to the cave**

**We're almost there**.

_You don't need to tell me that, I can see the cave._

**Do you think Itachi's going to be mad?**

_Nah… He's nice_

**…**

**At the cave**

"You've arrived" Itachi acknowledged.

"Yeah, I was at Konoha, the place was awesome" I disclaimed.

"hn, eat" Itachi ordered, he passed me some fish he had cooked on an opened fire.

**"This is a good time to ask him about our list" Inner said, comically pulling out a piece of paper with questions on it.**

_Yeah, good idea._

"Hey Itachi I have some questions" I prompted while taking a bite of fish.

"Hn"

**Aren't we talkative?**

"I was wondering how I got here and where did I live before?"

"The ninja world is your birthplace, when you were 8 I brought you to your old home. It's in a different universe"

**Inner is processing info**

"Ummm okay, I was wondering about my parents, back in my old home who were my parents?"

"Genjutsu, they were never real, I recall you didn't see them much anyways."

"Why don't I remember anything? I didn't know anything about this world before."

"Genjutsu, I erased your memories"

It saddened me to hear this. Based on what Itachi said the life I knew was a lie.

"Itachi, while I was at Konoha I met a boys named Sasuke."I said. Itachi's eye's narrowed by a minusculeso small only Uchiha eyes could see.

"Hn"

"His name was Sasuke, Sasuke "Uchiha" and he looked surprisingly like you…"

"Sasuke is my foolish ototo"

"You're brother?!?"

"Hn"

"Why don't you live with him?"

"Hn"

"Okay, Why can't I tell him who I am?"

" "

"Fine"

**I'm sleepy lets go to sleep**

_Fine I guess I'm tired._

"Hey Itachi I'm going to slee-…"

_Where'd he go? He was here just a second ago._

**Probably went out to do what ever it is he does. Nighty night**

_Night. _

I placed Itachi's cloak on the ground and layj down on top of it. It was soft and comfy. I fell asleep inhaling the scent of pinewood and cinnamon, Itachi's scent.

* * *

_Flash_

_"The monster deserves to die"_

_Flash_

_"She needs to be slayed"_

_Flash_

_"I'm ashamed to have brought _

_it to this world"_

_Flash_

_"It's a disgrace to the Uchiha way"_

_Flash_

_"Such a thing needs to be destroyed"_

_Flash_

_"Mother, Father!! NOOO!!! _

_Flash_

_A Knifes fly towards me_

_Flash_

_Kill, __Kill, __Kill, __Kill_

_Flash_

_Blood, on my hands_

_Flash_

_Bodies fall on the ground_

_Flash_

_I'm alive?_

_Flash_

_Mother, Father?_

_Flash_

_NOOOOOO!!!!_

* * *

"No!!" I screamed. Gasping for air I sat straight up from Itachi's cloak.

_What happened?_

**Dream, B-bad dream, v-v-very b-bad d-d-r-ream**.

_Are you okay inner?_

**Do-o I s-sound okay?**

_It was just a dream_

**N-o-o it wasn't, it wasn't just a dream**

_Yes it was_

**N-o it happened, it happened before**

_What do you mean?_

**I'm not sure, but I know it happened**

_It'll be okay_

**You sure?**

_Sure I'm sure_

**How do you know?**

_I'm strong enough to keep us alive_

**Pfft yeah right.**

_Okay fine Itachi will protect us._

I looked out of the cave and found it was still night. _I guess I'm not going to be able to fall asleep after that dream._

**Yeah and I'm not going to let you.**

_Might as well look at the stars._

Above the mountains and forests in the distance, above Konoha and whatever else was out there, there was a blanket of darkness illuminated with glowing stars. The stars were sparkling down on me as if watching over me. The sky was beautiful much more beautiful then back home where the lights would hide of all of the night sky's wonders. It was peaceful.

_It's nice out here in this world._

_**Yeah**_

"Your awake" said a familiar voice

"Oh hi Itachi" I addressed looking up at Itachi

He keeps coming out of now where.

"Hn" Itachi said sitting down, next to me.

"Itachi do you like watching the night sky too?"

"… Yes", he responded slowly.

"Itachi I had a bad dream"

"Hn"

"I think it was about my parents, there was blood, lots of blood"

"…" Itachi tensed slightly, but regained composure.

"I think I killed them"

"-…"

"Inner said it happened before and-"

"It was just a dream" Itachi interrupted.

Itachi POV

"Itachi I had a bad dream" Sakura spoke.

"Hn" I responded.

"I think it was about my parents, there was blood lots of blood"

_What, I thought I erased her memories. Are her memories leaking into her dreams?_

"I think I killed them" She spoke softly.

_She shouldn't know all this. This isn't going according to plan. She can't know the truth._

"Inner said it happened before and-"

"It was just a dream" I lied.

_I'm not going to make her cry… again. _

_Sakura's POV_

"Thank you, Itachi" I whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For listening," I added.

"Hn"

My eyelids started to drop and my head tilted slightly on Itachi's shoulder and for once I fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Yeah, Chapter 5 is complete tell me what you think!!! I know it's a little short. I would now like to thank my two reviewers,**

**XxXBOOMchickaBOOMxXx**

**LoveIsMyHate**

**I love you guys!!!!! You guys are my true supporters!!! For all you other people please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Itachi's crime

**Gomen, Gomen, sorry I haven't updated for a while. Actually I'm not sure if I'll be able to update every other day like I originally hoped, school's getting busy. Man I really should have wrote this story during the summer. Anyways I'll probably update once a week, more on holiday days though. Today's is a little short. On with the chapter, Oh yeah and**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto blah blah blah**

"Mmmmmnnnnn"

**Sakura come on get up!!!!**

_What…_

**Get up!**

_We have no school today it's Saturday Inner_

**Duh we have no school we're in the ninja world**

_Hmmmmm… ZZZzzzZZZzzz_

**Get UPP!!!!**

_Okay okay I'm up, I'm up_

**Okay finally**

_What was your hurry anyways?_

**I want to go to Konoha**

_Okay fine_

**Itachi's gone, but he left us breakfast**

_Really?_

**Yep, a pear**

_… I was really hoping for pancakes_

**Suck it up at least we have something to eat**

After I ate my pear I went out the cave and headed for Konoha.

**At Konoha**

_I wonder where's Naruto_

**Probably eating Ramen somewhere**

_Okay let's check out that Ichiraku Ramen place he's always talking about._

**Okay let's go.**

_Okay … and which way is it?_

**You're lost...**

_I'm not lost, I know exactly where I am I just don't know where Ichiraku is._

**Sweat drop.**

"Sak?" Someone asked

"Naru-" I said turning around, "Oh it's you, Sasuke"

"hn, would you like to come over?" Sasuke asked. _Maybe I'll figure out if she's my cousin Sakura._

"Um sure"

**At the Uchiha Compound**

"So Sasuke are you a genin?"

"hn"

**Just like his brother isn't he?**

_I guess_

**Hey ask him about Itachi**

"Hey Sasuke, do you have an older brother" I questioned, trying to find out more about Itachi.

Sasuke froze, "Itachi's not worth mentioning"

"Oh so Itachi's his name?" I asked innocently, hiding the fact I all ready knew about him

"Hn"

"Is he nice?" I asked.

"He's no where near nice" Sasuke retorted.

"Does he live here?"

"I don't want to talk about him" He said

"Oh okay, so why did you want me to come over"

"I wanted to talk"

"About what"

"Where did you come from, why do you have pink hair, and are you a ninja"

"Well Itachi-" I began

"Stop talking about Itachi!!!" Sasuke yelled. "I told you I didn't want to talk about him. I just want answers"

"But Itachi's part of my an-"

"Stop" Sasuke ordered.

"What is it with you and your brother!!! Why do you hate him!?" I argued

"He-he-he Arghh I can't even say it. Anyways there's no way you're who I thought you were. Leave" Sasuke retorted pointing to the door.

"Ummm okay" I said and ran out of the compound.

**How rude!**

_Shut it inner_

Outside in the streets of Konoha I was walking and wondering. _What's wrong with Sasuke? Why does he hate his brother? What did Itachi do?_

I kept walking and thinking until I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ow' I cried. When I looked up I saw a man with grayish silver hair and a mask covering half of his face, reading a orange book. "Oh Gomen nasai, sorry" I apologized

"It's all right, who are you I've never seen you before, I'm Kakashi-sensei", said the man.

"Hello I'm Sak" I said getting of the floor.

**That must be the late teacher Naruto told us about**

"Are you a ninja?" he asked.

"Sort of"

"What are you"

_What should I say??_

**I don't know make something up**

"I'm a ninja, but a late starter"

"Are you getting trained?"

**Um tell him yes**

"Hai"

"Are you new to here"

" I came here yesterday"

"Do you want a tour around Konoha?"

**To many questions ahhh overload**

_Sweat drop_

"No, thank you Naruto already showed me and you'd be late anyways"

"_She's a friend with Naruto, interesting. Not much people become friends with him. I guess Naruto already told her about me," Kakashi thought_

"Is there anything you want to know about Konoha; history, people, monuments?"

"Ummmm, well I'm friend's with Sasuke and I want to know about his brother I said. Kakashi paused. Then I added ",because he won't tell me."

**I could of sworn Kakashi flinched**

_I know why does everyone do that when I mention Itachi?_

"Very well, Sak I'll show you his file," Kakashi responded.

**At where ever they keep the files. (I know Kakashi probably doesn't have access to the files, but lets just say he does)**

"Here you go Sak" Kakashi said, while handing over a file.

**Uchiha, Itachi Age: **

**18 Birthday: June 9 **

**Height: 178 cm **

**Weight: 63.9 kg**

**Gender: Male**

**Geka Genkai : Sharingan**

**Graduated Academy: age 7**

**Mastered Sharingan: age 8**

**Chunin: age 10**

**Anbu Captain: age 13**

**Clan: Uchiha**

**Blood type: AB**

**Highest rank: Anbu**

**Status: Missing Nin**

**Crimes: Itachi Uchiha is responsible for the slaughter of the Uchiha clan. He murdered everyone his clan except Sasuke when he was 13.(I know he did it later, but this is the only way the stories age thingy is going to make sense). He was suspected to have killed his best friend Shishou(is that how you spell it?) in order to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan, before the slaughter Later he became an Akatsuki. Thus became a missing nin.**

I stopped reading there ignoring the rest of the file. My head was racing with questions, theories, and confusion.

_What?_

**Itachi**

_Killed_

**His**

_C**l**__a_**n**!**!**_?_

"Sak, Are you alright" Kakashi asked with concern, seeing the shocked look on Sak's face.

"Yes Kakashi I'm fine, but I think I'll be going now" I replied and ran out the building, out of Konoha, and to the cave ready to bomb a thousand questions on Itachi.

**How was it? I'm not so sure if it's good or not, but I'm to lazy to make much changes to it. So please review I'll take flames, just review tell me what I did bad and good. Please tell me if you think I shouldn't put so much dialog and add more paragraphs explaining stuff in the story. I would like to thank my reviewers **

**xXxBOOMchikaBOOMxXx**

**LoveIsMyHate**

**Kind of a small list don't you think? Help me make it longer, by reviewing!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 Itachi my savior

**Hey peoples!!! Sorry for not updating, but I'm gettinag kind of pissed. I only have 2 reviewers. Maybe I should just stop writing my story… Anyways it doesn't seem much people like it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto blah blah blah**

**"I-Itachi k-killed his clan!!!" Inner stuttered**

_Yeah… Should we really go back to the cave, He's dangerous. _

**Where else do we have to go??**

I ran on the familiar path to the cave with a copy of Itachi's files in a pocket. At first I was determined to ask Itachi what was going on, but as minutes passed by I realized I was afraid to meet him. He was a murderer; he was responsible of the Uchiha Massacre. What should I do when I see him? What will he do?

As I ran I sensed an unfamiliar chakra. Someone was following me; no it was more than one person. I kept running towards the cave, afraid of what my pursuers would do.

"Leave me alone" I screamed out in fear while running.

"Looks like the pink brat knows we're here" chuckled a sinister voice.

"Might as well come out then" sneered another.

10 rouge ninja's jumped out of the trees that were hanging overhead. They were ordinary ninja's, nothing special, but I still wasn't used to being a ninja and I was outnumbered. It was at a huge disadvantage.

"Lets have some fun boys" one ninja called out.

The others just grinned sadistically. They closed in around me with kunai knives held up getting ready for the kill.

I don't know if it was pure instinct or just luck, but when they were about to attack my eyes burned and glowed red.

"It's the sharingan!!!" One ninja yelled in surprise.

" Back off" I hissed.

" The funs just getting started" The leader of the group laughed.

Then the fight began, three of the ninja's attacked, one from the back, one from the front and one from the side. My eye's caught everything I quickly dodged every attack and kicked and punched them all out of the way.

**We can still win, Inner cheered**

_We don't have any weapons though, I replied_

"She's strong, no matter it makes the fight more entertaining" I heard someone say.

I headed towards the leader with a chakra-enhanced punch and sent him flying. The dust was thick and I couldn't see him.

After the dust cleared I saw a broken log, "Shit Subsitution Jutsu" I turned around to see a ninja approaching me with a kunai knife. I waited until he came, grabbed his hand and twisted it and grabbed his knife, in the processes I got a deep cut my hand . Not hesitating I stuck the knife into his heart. Then I froze.

_No wait… I just- I just killed someone._

The enemy taking advantage of my brief paralyzed body attacked.

Not being able to defend myself this time, I covered my vital organs and braced my self for the attack.

Itachi's POV

I was going back to the cave to check on Sakura, but stopped when I heard a scream. I smelt blood; there was a fight near by, and Sakura's chakra was there.

I must have gotten there just in time. Sakura was just about to be killed by 9 rouge ninja. Not if I can't help it.

Sakura's POV

I was expecting the impact of the knives, but when I heard a clash of medal I looked up to see Itachi.

Itachi to the rescue!!!!! Inner screamed

He held of the 9 ninja's and killed them all single handedly in a flash. He didn't put a finger on anyone yet they all fell dead to the ground.

I didn't move a muscle, would I be his next victim?

"Sakura are you alright?" He asked.

I couldn't reply, I was shaking in fear.

"What's wrong?"

I couldn't say anything. He was a mass murderer.

"Sakura?"

My files on Itachi slipped out of my pocket. He glanced down on the files and understood. He looked back at me with those piercing red eyes. _Would he kill me now that I knew what he was? _

"Do you fear me?" He asked.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Don't be" He replied and pulled me into a tight comforting hug.

I had so many questions, but couldn't say anything. I struggled to say, "Itachi, why?"

"nows not the time", he replied, gazing of into the distance as if seeing something or someone. His eyes narrowed.

Hidden in the trees at least 1 mile away, a certain Sanin watched with a sadistic grin.

"I've found you, S-Ssssakura"

**What did you think? It's really short, but I found it kind of touching and maybe I'll write longer chapters if more people review. Anyways should I stop writing the story? Since not much people are reviewing. Please review. Again I would like to thank my faithful reviewers.**

**xXxBOOMchikaBOOMxXx**

**LoveIsMyHate**


	8. Chapter 8 Sakura's decision

**OMG I haven't updated in at least 2 weeks!! Gomen Gomen I've been hecka busy with school, and the Holidays. Why do I have to plan everything!!!!! Anyways peeps I guess I'm going to continue the story for the time being. I've noticed people have been telling me Itachi did kill his clan at age thirteen. I'll change it when I get around to it (probably never), anyways on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah. **

**Konoha Hokage building**

"So your saying you just handed over Itachi's documents to a new girl, that just appeared in Konoha?" the Hokage asked calmly.

"Yes lord Hokage." Replied Kakashi.

"Your reasons?"

"She is a friend of Sasuke, thus deserves to know" He claimed.

"She might have been a spy"

"If she was a spy, she would have already known everything in the file already" Kakashi reasoned.

"True, keep an eye on her if she comes back?"

"Yes lord Hokage"

**At the cave**

It's been a day since the attack of the rouge ninja's and I'm still traumatized over what happened. I just killed some one, aren't I a murderer? I kept asking myself. Even inner was silent and shocked. I haven't heard her speak for the whole day. That's a new record. Itachi must have realized my shock and discomfort.

"Sakura, in the shinobi world you must kill to survive", he tried to comfort me.

**Who does he think he is, "You must kill to survive" what kind of shit is this. Is that supposed to make us feel better?**

_Quite_

"It's not your fault. Those men attacked you first and were intent on killing you" Itachi reasoned.

"So I'm not a murderer?" I asked, with a little hope.

"I never said that, I just mean it wasn't your fault." He clarified.

**Well that's a little better I guess.**

"But remember Sakura, in the future you will have to kill again.", Itachi warned.

"Hai" I replied.

"I'll leave you alone now", he proclaimed, and in a blur of crows he disappeared.

_We'll have to kill again? What does he mean?_

**If someone attacks us again we'll have to kill, and maybe we might have to kill for other reasons too. **

_Like in the dreams?_ I asked inner remembering the vivid dreams I've been having.

**Maybe**

_I don't want to._

**Neither do I**

_I want to go back home!!_

**No, no don't start crying on me**

_I cry if I want to_

**You need to toughen up in this world**

_I've never been able to suppress my tears what makes you think I can now?_

"I want to go home!!" I started to sob in the caves. " I don't want to kill, I don't want to stay." I cried in the caves ignoring inner and not caring if anyone heard my pitiful tantrum

**Itachi's POV**

I've just left Sakura alone to think things through. I planned on just leaving the cave and to head back to head quarters, but with a certain Sanin around I couldn't leave her alone, so I stayed around the cave.

After a few minutes passed I heard Sakura crying. I've been bracing myself for this I've known she'd cry sooner or later she always was sensitive, but her sobs still stung me. I shouldn't have brought her back. She was happier where a left her. She would never have had to learn about her past and lived peacefully. I should have left her there.

Then I reasoned, I would have went and gotten her eventually. I would never have gotten over her and if I waited any longer she wouldn't have had enough time to train and become a konoichi, but if she truly wants to go back she can. I'll try not to go after her again.

**Sakura's POV**

_I've been crying for a few hours now I've finally stopped_. _I've thought it over and decided I'll trust Itachi to do what's best for me. He saved my life, maybe more than once. If I'm destined to be a ninja then so be it. I will stay with him, but that doesn't mean I will kill, willingly._

**Right on!!! **

After making my decision and calming down I was aware of a chakra signature close to the cave. Eyes widening I realized it was Itachi; he was listening the whole time!!!

**I thought he was going to leave us alone!!!!**

"Itachi I know you're out there" I yelled. Itachi appeared in the cave the second I yelled and looked at me blankly. No not blankly there was a hint of remorse in his eyes.

_What's he thinking?_

"Sakura" Itachi began; "I understand you do not want to stay here". I stayed silent. "If you want to go back I'll take you back, you will leave tomorrow"

"Stop" I whispered standing up. "I want to stay"

"You're sure?" he asked confused.

"Yes, Itachi I trust you." I confirmed walking towards him. "I want to stay with you"

**Itachi's POV**

"I want to stay" Sakura whispered.

_What? She was just crying about how she wanted to leave a few hours ago._

"Are you sure" I asked.

"Yes, Itachi I trust you." She spoke more confident," I want to stay with you"

_Her words made me want to smile, of course I suppressed it, Uchiha's don't smile. I realized she was approaching me. What was she thinking? _

_Sakura was right in front of me. I didn't know if her head was moving closer to mine or my head was moving closer to hers, but we were closing in. I could see her pink delicate lips, begging to be touched. _

_No! She's only thirteen and she deserves better than me. I quickly pulled away and studied her expression. She gave me an innocent curious look. Clearly she had no idea what I was about to do. _

"Itachi!!!" She yelled. "_Shit, did she notice?"_

**Sakura's POV  
**I unconsciously walked towards Itachi just to be near him, seeing the night sky in the background. _Its already night? Maybe I'll watch the stars with him tonight again. _When I was close to Itachi I noticed him studying my face. _What was he doing? _When he was done he backed away. _I wondered what was so pretty about my face and suddenly remembered something._

_**Oh yeah!!! **_

" Itachi!!!" I yelled in a rush to find out an answer.

"Wh-hat" he stuttered.

**That's weird he never stutters.**

"Why am I suddenly so attractive?" After my question was asked Itachi sweat dropped. (Itachi is so OCC)

"…"

"Well you see when I was back in my old home I was shorter, uglier, had a huge forehead, a small breast size, and really bad at coordination, so I was wondering why I'm so coordinated and pretty now." I babbled

"It was a genjutsu" he replied.

"So I'm in a genjustu now?" I questioned.

"No you were in an genjutsu in your old home when you came back, it was released"

"Why, what's the point?"

"To keep you hidden"

"From who?"

"hn"

"Hello?"

"hn"

"Okay then next question, why bother change me, my pink hair gives it away?"

"Snakes are colorblind" was all he said.

**Okay I tried to make this chapter longer, to make up for my late chapter, but I'm still busy. Holiday chaos!!! My mind pretty much came up with stuff as the story went alon and I got sidetracked so I never got to the point I wanted to make in this chapter so I'll do it in the next one. I hope you forgive me for my tardiness. I know not all snakes are colorblind, but I thought it would be a nice way to end the chapter now to thank my reviewers,**

**LoveIsMyHate**

**Xxbochixx**

**And a lovely new addition**

**Sabaku no hikari**

**Thanks for reviewing you guys make me keep writing. **


	9. Chapter 9 Becoming a genin

**Hey guys sorry about the freakishly long wait. I've gotten pretty lazy and I've been procrastinating a lot. And I've been busy studying for my semester finals, they're finally over yeah and I've been busy with Chinese new years. I've also have some personal life problems now that I won't reveal. Yeah and my computer ran out of space so I had to take some time to delete things.I can't write so well when I'm not in the mood for it and my writings not the best even when I'm in a good mood so yeah and I just went through a fight. I want to make it up to you and write a long chapter, but I'm still in lazy mode so it'll probably be shorter.**

**Disclaimer: what else do you think I'm disclaiming for.**

"Good morning I would like to present a new student" said Iruka. "This is Sak Uchino", he said introducing me to the teams.

"Ohiyo." I greeted, "I'm Sak Uchino a late ninja, my hair is naturally pink, and I like to hang out with Naruto." I said waving at Naruto in the crowd. Naruto energetically waved back. The teachers were introducing me to all the genin teams inside a big room.

"Since Sak is a late a starter, but knows the basics of a ninja she'll be taking the test today and we will determine whether or not she will pass as a genin and which team she will go in" Kakashi explained.

Since I decided to stay in the ninja world with Itachi, he's decided that in order for me to be safe I would have become an official ninja and recieve training.

_Flash back_

_"Sakura", Itachi spoke_

_"Hai" I responded._

_"If your going to stay in this world you'll need to be trained, you know enough from your past life to pass the tests for genin, you will take the test to be a genin and then be put into a team." He said._

_" Why do I have to be trained?" I questioned._

_"I'm not always going to be here when a ninja attacks. Last time you were lucky next time you must be prepared" He answered monotonously._

_"Alright"_

_"Don't let anyone see your true strengths. You must appear weak. No one must no anything about the real you. After your daily lessons in Konoha I will teach you and you can use your skills to the fullest potentials."_

End of Flash back

I was dazing of into space remembering what happened when I snapped back into reality. Kurenai-sensei was introducing all the female team members.

"This is Ten-Ten, Hinata, Ino, and Amy."

"This is Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Chouji and Shikamaru." Kakashi introduced the male members.

Iruka led me away from the others to a testing room, where I would be tested to become an official ninja. The room had white walls and wooden floorboards and a single desk in the middle. I wasn't nervous; Itachi said the exam would be a breeze for me so there was nothing to worry about.

I was handed a piece of paper with different questions written on it. In no time at all I was done, the questions were incredibly easy.

**"That was way to easy, what do they take us for?" Inner complained**

Iruka collected my paper and told me to use a kunai knife to hit the target. My first throw was a direct hit Then purposely I threw the knife a little off the red dot.

**"Why'd you miss that one, it's a super easy shot"**

_"Remember what Itachi told us, pretend to be weaker than you really are"_

More tests were given to me jutsu's, Tai jutsu, etc and I passed them all easily.

When I came out of the testing room everyone had left, except the teachers and Naruto who diligently waited for me.

"Sak!!! Sak!!! Did you do well??" He asked in his hyper mode.

**It was the easiest thing we've ever done, said inner.**

"Yeah it was a little hard," I said, ignoring inner.

" So do you think you'll become ninja?" He questioned.

**No duh!!!!**

"I hope so." I answered.

"Excuse me" Iruka interrupted. "Sak Uchino, you've passed the test and will be placed in Kakashi's team a long with Naruto and Sasuke."

"Sak-chan did you hear that!!!" Naruto yelled, "We're going to be in the same team!!!"

**Yes!!! we're going to be on Naruto's team!!!!-Inner exclaimed, but we're stuck with Sasuke-teme, she realized**

_Inner you win some you loose some I'm just happy I'm not put in a team with complete strangers._

"Hooray" I yelled while hugging him.

"Come on we have to go tell Sasuke-teme!!!!" he exclaimed.

**At where ever Sasuke happened to be.**

"Hey Sasuke-kun do you want to go out with me" crooned Amy.

"Back off Amy of course Sasuke wants to go with me" interrupted Ino.

"As if" said Amy, "right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"SASUKE-TEME GUESSE WHAT!!!!!" Shouted a hyperactive blonde running towards them while dragging Sakura behind him.

"What dobe?" Sasuke said.

"SAK-CHAN IS ON OUR TEAM!!!!" Naruto yelled when he reached them.

"That's right!!!! -I'm on - your team" I panted cheerfully at Sasuke. Pretending to be tired from the run. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "hn"

"WHAT THE PINK HAIRED FREAK GETS TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS SASUKE!!!! NO FAIR" shouted Amy and Ino together.

"You better not be after Sasuke" Ino pointed to Sakura, "He's mine!!!"

"Of course you can have Sasuke he's no interest to me" I assured her.

**Ahhhh!!! That Ino girl, how dare she accuse us of liking that Sasuke bastard.**

_Shut it inner she has a crush on him so obviously she would be suspicious._

_"_Oh okay then" Ino answered, "Hey want to stop by my flower shop later?"

"Sorry I'm busy"

"You can't fool me" declared Amy, "You obviously like him so your just trying to get close to Sasuke. What a slut"

**What did she just say!!!!**

_She called us a slut!!!! A f***ing slut!!!_

"Amy, you picked the wrong girl to mess with" I threatened.

"You couldn't lay a hair on me, bitch, your probably as weak as you are ugly." taunted Amy.

"You asked for it!!!" I shouted, getting ready to deliver the chackra enhanced punch.

**Wait Sakura you can't show your true power remember**

_Oh yeah, _

I stopped my punch from coming down.

"Oooh is the little pinky to scared to hit me" Taunted Amy, "Are you to weak to land a single punch?"

It took all my will power to keep my arm down from socking her in the face.

"I g2g see you around slut" Amy called. "Bye Sasuke-kun, I know you won't waste time with such a pathetic girl like her."

_What was that? That girl is so dead. _

**Sakura!!!!!Don't blow our cover.**

_Fine, wait since when are you the reasonable one._

**As much as I want to kill Amy, we shouldn't go against Itachi's orders.**

"Ino are you coming" called Amy

"Fine I'm coming, bye, Naruto, and Sasuke-kun." She called out. When Amy wasn't looking Ino sent a apologetic look towards Sakura and whispered bye.

" That bitch" I said.

"Yeah Amy isn't the greatest girl" Naruto said.

"Hn"

"Anyways it's late and I have to go" I said, looking at my watch.

"Awwww" whined Naruto, "Fine, but come back tomorrow.

"See ya" I called out already running towards the exit of Konoha.

**Okay I'm going to end it here, because I'm too lazy to go into Itachi's lesson in this chapter. So yeah, Gomen for the late chapter, I've just been busy and procrastinating. I edited the chapter a little since I was in a bad mood when I wrote it. Yeah please review. Reviewers to thank are**

**LoveIsMyHate,**

**xxbochixx**

**gfregbvesfgsfvge**

**bye**


End file.
